Chris Dickinson
| birth_place = Staten Island, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Magic Mike Quackenbush Little Guido Harley Race Ricky Steamboat Naomichi Marufuji Atsushi Aoki | debut = August 2002 | retired = }} Glen Benton (August 11, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, best known for his on-going work on the independent circuit under his ring name Chris Dickinson. He currently works for the internet streaming and video on demand service known as the World Wrestling Network (more commonly called WWNLive). Professional wrestling career Early years Benton debuted in the early 2000s, between 2001 and August 2002, as Chris Dickinson. He was trained by WWE names including Harley Race, Ricky Steamboat and Nunzio. The earliest of his known matches was on May 31, 2008 at the JAPW Full F'N Force held by Jersey All Pro Wrestling. There he wrestled in a Three-On-Two Handicap match, teaming with Cooter against Amy Lee. He returned to JAPW on June 28, teaming with Chase Del Monte in a tag match won by The Nigerian Nightmares. Dickinson's first title match was held on December 19, 2009 during his debut year in Absolute Intense Wrestling at AIW Nightmare Before X-Mas 3: 50th Show Celebration, where he defeated Facade to win the AIW Intense Championship. On October 23, 2010 at JAPW Halloween Hell, Dickinson teamed with Sami Callihan to win the JAPW Tag Team Championship in a Three-Way match defeating the defending tag champion Monsta Mack and challengers from team Chair Swinging Freaks (Axl Rotten & Balls Mahoney). On December 10 at the JAPW 13th Anniversary Show, under their recent team name United States Death Machine, Dickinson and Callihan lost the titles to Da Hit Squad (Mafia & Monsta Mack). Other promotions Dickinson worked for during his early years included Full Impact Pro, where he debuted during the 2010 Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup Tournament, where he was eliminated in the first round by his tag partner Sami Callihan. He returned for the second night of the tournament, where he teamed with Christopher Gray, Jake Manning & Scott Reed in defeating AR Fox, Brad Allen, Grizzly Redwood & Lince Dorado in a tag match. Dickinson also made appearances in promotions including Hybrid Wrestling, Insanity Pro Wrestling, World Xtreme Wrestling, Maven Bentley Association, IWA Deep South, Beyond Wrestling, NWA New Jersey/New York, Impact Championship Wrestling, Force One Pro Wrestling, Fight The World Wrestling, Far North Wrestling and several more. Dragon Gate USA (2011, 2014) Dickinson debuted in Dragon Gate USA on January 29, 2011 at DGUSA United: Philly, in a Nine-Way Fray match, defeating Alex Colon and Chase Burnett and Dave Cole and Jonny Mangue and Obariyon and Pinkie Sanchez and RV1 and Ryan Eagles. After three years, Dickinson returned on February 22, 2014 at DGUSA REVOLT! in a match won by Tim Donst. Fight The World Wrestling (2012, 2015) Dickinson debuted on June 2, 2012 at FTW Locked & Loaded, defeating Braydon Knight. The next month on July 7 at FTW Summer Of Synn, Dickinson defeated Matthew Justice. Dickinson returned on July 10, 2015 at HOG Fight For New York, where he defeated Dan Maff by disqualification. Women Superstars Uncensored (2013-2014) Dickinson's debut match was on February 9, 2013 at WSU An Ultraviolent Affair, in a Kiss My Ass match, defeating Addy Starr. On August 10, Dickinson wrestled in the 2013 28-Man WSU Uncensored Rumble won by Ezavel Suena. He also teamed with Shanna in a mixed tag match won by Addy Starr & Matt Tremont as team Scars And Stripes. On October 11, Dickinson finished his debut year with a victory WSU Secret Show #2: International J-Cup, defeating JT Dunn. During February 2014, Dickinson teamed with Shanna to defeat Candice LeRae & Joey Ryan, to qualify for the upcoming 2014 Queen & King Of The Ring Tournament. On May 10, Dickinson and Shanna defeated DJ Hyde & Sassy Stephie to advance in the Quarter Finals; before being eliminated in the Semi Finals by Matt Tremont & Mickie Knuckles. Ring Of Honor (2015) Dickinson debuted during the second night of the ROH Winter Warriors Tour where he lost to Michael Elgin. Combat Zone Wrestling (2013-2017) On June 8, 2013, Dickinson made his debut at CZW Tournament Of Death 12, where his match against Drew Gulak ended in No-Contest. On July 13, 2013 Dickinson received his first title match at CZW New Heights where he challenged for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship held by MASADA. His second attempt to win the World Heavyweight title was at CZW Down With The Sickness, held by Drew Gulak. On February 8, 2014, Gulak returned to CZW at 15th Anniversary Show in a Four-Way to determine the next contender for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. Dickinson's title match was held at CZW Tangled Web 7 where he lost to the defending World Heavyweight Champion Biff Busick. During 2015, Dickinson only wrestled twice in CZW, beginning on January 10 at CZW To Live Is To Die, defeating Buxx Belmar. At the CZW Sixteen: An Ultraviolent Anniversary show, Dickinson received a title shot at the World Heavyweight Championship but was defeated by the defending champion BLK Jeez. During November 2016, Dickinson joined CZW's event co-produced with Preston City Wrestling. The first of the PCW/CZW co-productions was held on November 18, where he defeated by England's Rampage Brown. CZW and PCW invited Westside Xtreme Wrestling to co-produce events with them during CZW's time in England. On November 25, Dickinson took part in a Wrestling World Championships Openweight Tournament, where he eliminated Joey Janela in the first round. During the following night of the tournament, Dickinson was eliminated by Dave Mastiff in the semi-finals of the tournament. Dickinson finished his last night of the England show with a victory on November 26, defeating Tracy Williams. On March 11, 2017, Dickinson wrestled for the CZW World Heavyweight Championship but was defeated by the defending champion Joe Gacy. Five Borough Wrestling (2015-2017) Dickinson's debut match was held on August 20, 2015 at FBW Boiling Point where he lost to Tony Nese. He returned on April 29, 2016 at FBW Proving Ground, in a match won by David Starr. He returned on June 9, 2017 at FBW 3 Year Anniversary Show in a match won by Bobby Fish. Inter Species Wrestling (2012-present) On November 17, 2012, Dickinson debuted at ISW Armageddocalypse, where he was defeated Bobby Ocean. On November 16, 2013 at ISW Burger King Of The Ring II: Double Whopper, Dickinson wrestled in his first title match, challenging for the ISW Undisputed King Of Crazy Championship held by Pinkie Sanchez, but was defeated. He won the title from Sanchez in a rematch held on April 19, 2014 at ISW Trapped In The Closet. On October 25 at ISW Slamtasia V, Dickinson successfully defending the title against Matt Tremont. On February 28, 2015 at IWS Boner Jam III, Dickison led Team Pazuzu (Jaka & Pinkie Sanchez) to victory, defeating The Undead Army (Biff Busick, Izzie Deadyet & Matt Tremont). On October 31 at ISW Candy Apples & Razorblades, Dickinson defeated Izzie Deadyet in a title-versus-title match to win the Inter Species Championship. After three years, Inter Species Wrestling announced its next event ISW Child's Play to be held on May 19, 2018. Dickinson is scheduled to defend the ISW Undisputed King Of Crazy Championship against Evil Uno. EVOLVE Wrestling (2010, 2015-present) On January 16, 2010 at EVOLVE 1, Dickinson lost to Johnny Gargano. He returned for EVOLVE 2, where he lost Brad Allen. On May 1 at EVOLVE 3 he wrestled in a Four Corners match against Brodie Lee, Gran Akuma and Hallowicked. On July 23 at EVOLVE 4 Dickinson wrestled Drake Younger, Rich Swann and Ricochet in a Four-Way match. On October 17, 2015, Dickinson returned at EVOLVE 49 where he won his first Evolve match, defeating Tracy Williams. The following night at EVOLVE 50, Dickinson lost to wrestling newcomer Matt Riddle. During 2016, Dickinson appeared in EVOLVE shows 61, 64, 65, 72, 73, 74 and 75. Dickinson's first title match was at EVOLVE 82 where he and Jaka defeated Fred Yehi & Tracy Williams to win the EVOLVE Tag Team Championship. They later lost the tag titles to Anthony Henry & James Drake at EVOLVE 88. On September 23 at EVOLVE 93, Dickinson and Jaka won the titles back after defeating the defending champions ACH & Ethan Page. On October 15 at EVOLVE 95, Dickinson and Jaka successfully defended their titles in a Three-Way Elimination, defeating The Gymnasty Boyz (Timmy Lou Retton & White Mike) and The Ugly Ducklings (Lance Lude & Rob Killjoy). On January 13, 2018, at EVOLVE 98, Dickinson defeated Parrow in a No Disqualification match. The following night on January 14 at EVOLVE 99, Dickinson challenged for the WWN Championship but was defeated by the champion Keith Lee. The following month on February 17 at EVOLVE 100, Dickinson and Jaka successfully defended the EVOLVE Tag Team titles against Odinson & Parrow, after their match ended in No-Contest. At EVOLVE 101, Dickinson lost to Zack Sabre Jr.. In wrestling *'Finishing and Signature moves' **Brain Eater **Choke **Throat Thrust **Gyrate *'Nicknames' **"Dirty Daddy" *'Entrance music' **"The Diplomat" by Pig Destroyer *'Teams and stables' :*United States Death Machine - with Sami Callihan :*Team Pazuzu - with Jaka & Pinkie Sanchez Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Intense Championship (1 time) *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - With Sami Callahan *'Evolve' **Evolve Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Jaka External links *Chris Dickinson Profile on CAGEMATCH *Chris Dickinson's Facebook *Dirty Daddy Profile on Thunders Arena Wrestling.com Category:1987 births Category:2002 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:On Point Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Wrestling Is Respect alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:Underground Empire Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleJam alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Inter Species Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat alumni Category:AAW Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Deep South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:GOUGE Wrestling alumni Category:Maven Bentley Association alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:West End Wrestling alumni Category:Bodybuilders Category:Living people Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling current roster Category:Superkick'D alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Thunders Arena Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni